


Una Familia

by HeartWithFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Esta pareja merece amor, F/F, Fluff, Romance, mikenana - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser un soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento puede hacer que uno se sienta apartado del mundo, pero por suerte siempre habrá esa persona que pase lo que pase siempre será la que esté a tu lado. Esas personas son tu verdadera familia. Aquella tarde Nanaba aprendió esa lección.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Familia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheenaRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/gifts).



Nunca es difícil seguir la vida como uno desea, es complicado estar bien con uno mismo. Hacemos cosas con las cuales esperamos ser felices, que nos haga sentir un bienestar en nuestro interior. Nanaba no era una excepción, después de todo era igual de humana que los demás. En su juventud había tenido que elegir entre una familia, la cual tal vez no era perfecta, pero siempre le dio todo lo que tenía, y su verdadero sueño: el ejercito. Ella no era como las demás, no era como que la idea de una familia y trabajar día a día en su floristería le suponía un problema. Sin embargo ella prefería ser más útil, no quería ser alguien más en un mundo donde nada parece cambiar. Todo estaba estancado en esa monarquía en la cual el rey parecía que solo vivía de las penas de sus súbditos ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarse de brazos cruzados?

Seguir ese camino tiene consecuencias fatales, como la soledad. Nanaba tuvo que abandonar a su familia en Karenses, sabía que no podría volver nunca más. Por supuesto que no era fácil, sobretodo en esos días en los que la Legión de Reconocimiento daba sus miembros unos días libres para que pudieran ver a su familia, amigos, etc. En cambio ella se quedaba sola, durmiendo en el cuartel como siempre. No había otra opción.

Pero si tienes suerte puede haber alguien como Mike Zacharius en tu vida, dispuesto a hacerte sonreír en cualquier momento, uno puede comenzar a sentir que un sitio como el cuartel sea el hogar que siempre quiste. El rubio de casi dos metros había empezado a pasar esos días libres con ella; ya fueran días en los que ella le ayudase a hacer papeleos y demás tareas de capitán, o simplemente disfrutar de la compañía del otro. En ese momento se encontraban en la habitación privada de Mike, un sitio que mostraba lo que podía llegar a tener un alto cargo del ejército, con una cama enorme para albergar al musculoso hombre, un sofá, una escritorio, unas cuantas estanterías con libros y archivos y una chimenea. Ésto último era lo que más le gustaba, no sabría decir con exactitud la de veces que había estado sentada en la cómoda alfombra frente a chimenea leyendo un libro o simplemente conversando con él.

Aquel día se había sentido más sola que nunca, pues justamente sus días libres habían caído en el cumpleaños de su padre. Lo normal sería ir a verlos, pero hacía lustros que no les veía. En ese día se preguntó a sí misma si ellos estarían bien, si tendrían más hijos o se habrían quedado ellos solos ¿La echarían de menos? Y en cuanto esa pregunta surgió un profundo dolor se extendió por su pecho. Ya sabía la respuesta. No. Jamás podría volver a verlos pues era una chica repudiada. Seguido de ese pensamiento cayó en que en sí era una mujer repudiada por lo hombres, e incluso llegaban a dejarla de lado las mujeres, pensando que se trataba de un chico.

Ahora era adulta y debía de asimilar estos hechos, aunque no quitaban que fueran dolores. Y casi como si hubiera venido del cielo apareció su amigo Mike, prácticamente arrastrándola hasta su habitación, donde la sentó sobre el sofá mientras él iba en busca de un libro para leérselo.

Un par de horas después el grandullón se había quedado dormido con el libro entre manos, su respiración era tranquila y sus rostro se veía tan calmado. Nanaba había aprovechado la siesta del otro para preparar té y unas pastas, dejándolas en el escritorio para poder acercarse a observarle de cerca. Con cuidado se inclino hasta tener su rostro a unos centímetros de él, observando detenidamente a Mike. Era un hombre muy guapo, de esa belleza arrolladora que hacía que uno simplemente se quedase mirando esa fuerte mandíbula, sus ojos, los cuales estaban por desgracia cerrados, expresaban una inmensa paz, los pómulos ligeramente marcados, y esos labios. No mucha gente se fijaba en los labios del capitán Zacharius, después de todo era un hombre muy musculoso y lo primero que una miraba era ese cuerpo tan bien formado; Nanaba sentía lástima de aquellos que no se paraba a mirar los labios de ese hombre. Eran ligeramente rosados, con el labio inferior sobresaliente un poco por encima del otro. Ahora que los tenía entre abiertos, sintiendo su respiración sobre él rostro, la soldado se fijo en que realmente era hermoso.

Ella había estado enamorada de él desde los trece años, algo normal porque casi todo el sector femenino de la academia se había fijado en él. Pero con los años le había conocido, había visto el hombre dulce, cariñoso y atento que era; aunque no fuera muy hablador, su mirada y sus gestos valían más que mil palabras. Era cierto que era un mujeriego y que le gustaba demasiado quedar en bares con Erwin para beber, pero eso eran pequeños aspectos de él. Y ella los quería todos, incluso su curiosa manía por olfatear a todo el mundo.

Nanaba no podía resistirse más, apoyó su mano sobre su hombre y comenzó a inclinar su rostro para poder juntar sus labios con los suyos. Apenas era una caricia, ni siquiera podía llamarse un beso. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero también era consciente de que él jamás la besaría o la miraría de la forma en la que ella quería. Era alta, delgada, sin curvas, y casi todo el mundo pensaba que era un hombre. Las mujeres con las que Mike salían eran chicas preciosas de melena larga y con unas curvas impresionantes. Aún así no le importaba, tenía algo que ellas jamás tendrían, y eso era la amistad que ellos compartían. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que su escuadrón llegó a pensar que estaban juntos, pero lamentablemente no era cierto.

Lentamente ella se apartó para que él no la pillará, en cuanto estuvo erguida miró hacia el lugar donde había dejado la tetera, iba a ir hacia ahí cuando una mano la agarró con suavidad de la muñeca, sobresaltándola.

-Nana...-Llamó medio dormido el capitán.- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?.-

-Una media hora.- Contestó con amabilidad mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura.- Siento si te he despertado.-

-No, discúlpame a mi por quedarme dormido.- En ese momento volvió a abrir los ojos, y la visión que tuvo Nanaba era de esas que quitaban el aliento. Sus ojos entre abiertos mostraban ese azul tan oscuro y característico de su mirada, con una tenue sonrisa y su pelo revuelto. Por un momento llegó a sentir como movía el pulgar ligeramente por su muñeca, y entonces volvió a hablar.- ¿Has traído té?-

-Sí, es de frutas del bosque, tu favorito.- Respondió con una sonrisa, presa aún de los encantos naturales de Zacharius.- Tenía que agradecerte lo de antes.-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.- Dijo en un tono serio mientras se levantaba, soltando su muñeca para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros.- Siempre estaré para ti, Nana.-

Y en ese momento Nanaba supo que mientras le tuviera cerca, aunque solo fuera su amiga, estaría feliz. Él ahora era su familia, aquella persona con la que podría contar para todo y la que conseguiría sacar una sonrisa sin importar que fuese a pasar.


End file.
